megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
MMKB:Policies
MMKB's policies. Citations and Sources Some information on MMKB must be cited in order to clear up confusion and speculation. References are not needed for information present in the media (games, anime, ...), but if the information isn't present in well know sources or is considered dubious, citations are needed. Some sites are not acceptable for citations. To add a citation, used the tags and to add the source and in the end of the article. The phrase or paragraph making this assertion must be immediately followed up with the URL of the source, encased in the tags. For example, if you want to prove that something happened in the absence of official confirmation, an external source confirming it must be obtained. The phrase or paragraph making this assertion must be immediately followed up with the URL of the source, encased in the tags. A simple statement would read as: Edit writing: :Text.Source As it appears in the article: :Text.Source Multiple references throughout an article can be made in this way. At the end of an article, before templates and categories, place the tag underneath a section entitled "References", which then organizes the cited sources automatically: If you see a dubious information that you believe to be wrong, but isn't sure of it, add the tag in the end of the phrase. Naming conventions When naming an article in MMKB, English names and names used in games have priority over Japanese names and names used in other media such as anime and manga. If the subject has many alternate names in the games (such as the Mets), the name is a mistranslation (Balcon Gerald), or the material was never released in English, the name closer to the original Japanese or the Japanese name itself is used. Names used in official sources have priority over names used in other sources such as magazines and fan sites. As Mega Man has three different spellings (along Megaman and MegaMan), the spelling "Mega Man" with space is mainly used for all characters and games in the primary series (original, X, Zero, ZX and Legends), and the spelling "MegaMan" for the secondary series (Battle Network and Star Force). "Rockman" is used for all Japanese names. Neutral point of view Articles must be written from a neutral point of view, representing views fairly and without bias. Spoilers On MMKB, a spoiler is considered a spoiler up to one month of the product's original release. Important points of the story and endings must contain a spoiler tag until one month has passed since the release. Re-releases of a product don't need a spoiler tag. User pages Although any user is free to edit their user page, avoid uploading fan made images to the wiki. Instead, use a external link from a image hosting site like Imageshack and Photobucket. Uploading only one or two images may be OK, but if the user upload too many images, a admin may talk with the user about it. Also, if the user page from a user that fall under one of the criteria below contains images not related to Mega Man, customized images, fan art, or similars, those images will be deleted from the wiki. *Been inactive for over 1 year. *In 2 months, did less than 10 edits since the first edit (not counting edits to the user page). Category:MMKB